Nothing Is As It Seems
by Brittnayyy
Summary: When a he meets a young girl named Beatrice, who is distraught and is planning on committing suicide. What will Amar do? Take her in and accept her as his daughter or leave her on the streets. Find out the backstory and how Beatrice's life unfolds. And what happens when she meets and boy with blue eyes who will changer her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop, please i didn't do anything! Please stop." I speak through sobs and trying to understand what i did to deserve this. A father should love his children not beat them. After close to an hour of being brutally beaten by the one person I had left I was sent to my room for the rest of the night.

It wasn't always like this. At one point my father was just like any other: Loving, caring, kind and all other things a father should obtain. But 5 years ago my mother and brother were killed while on their way home from helping the faction less. Ever since then, any anger my father has he takes out on me, and I have the scars to prove it. On this particular night I came home form school half an hour early to try and avoid the beatings but to my avail he was already home. Sitting, waiting on the couch for me to come to this place most would call home. But this is no home to me, this is hell. I never do anything to deserve these beatings but I'm to weak to fight back and talking back just makes things worse. For weeks I have been formulating a plan for getting out but there is no way. He would always find me no matter how far I ran. But tonight feels different there is something inside me that wasn't there before. Anger. I used to cry myself to sleep but now I have no reason to cry because I will find a way out of here. And I know exactly how to go about it.

When it gets late and I know for a fact that my father is asleep I get out of bed and start to creep downstairs. I grab the gun out of the drawer in case I run into something unexpected, and make my way to the door. I don't make it though. I hear his footsteps and a chill runs up my spine. I turn around to face my worst nightmare.

"Where do you think you're going?" he spits out like he just swallowed poison.

"I'm leaving."

"No you are not. Give me the gun and go back to bed before I get my belt." Not the belt I think to myself and I make a quick decision. I raise the gun and point it straight at this man who used to be my father. I start crying.

"No! I can't live with a monster! I can't stay. I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." I am shaking rapidly now. I have only ever held a gun once before. The thought makes me more upset. It was a couple weeks before her death and me, caleb and my mother were at the park. She pulled out a gun and taught me how to use it to defend myself. The thing that scares me the most is what she said as we were leaving. She leaned down and whispered in my ear "**remember , no one should hurt you. no one."** it was like she was warning me about my father. Did he abuse my mother to? Did she kill herself on purpose to get away from him? The anger floods through me. I am brought back to reality by his sharp voice.

"You are to much of coward to get anywhere. I bet you don't even know how to use it." he underestimates me. He lunges for me and I do the unthinkable. I pull the trigger. I see his form slump over into a mass on the floor. I feel the need to cry but I have to get out now. This is my chance. I run and run and run until the searing pain in my legs are unbearable. I see the train and remember seeing the kids in dauntless jumping on and off. I start running and hop on.

As I sit on the train I connect my thoughts. I just killed my father. No I just killed a monster. Still, he was human. I can't live with myself knowing what I did. I stay on the train for 20 minutes until I see a roof. I decide to hop off here thinking this will be the easiest way out. When I land on my feet I gather my surroundings and face forward. I start running toward the edge of the building. I am going to jump. I am going to end everything right here. No more memories of the long nights alone in my bedroom crying myself to sleep. No more pain thinking about my mother and brother. No more guilt for killing my father. There will be no more Beatrice Prior.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tris' POV~

I run and jump. The roof disappears from under my feet and I am flying through the air. I feel a rush of energy that is all to soon taken away from me when I realize that I am falling to my death. All of the sudden I am enveloped by darkness. I never thought this is what death would be like. But then I hit something else. It's not hard enough to be the ground but it definitely isn't soft wither. I wince in pain. Then examine my surroundings. I fell into some kind of net.

"No!" I scream. I was supposed to be dead. Everything my life has been was supposed to disappear. I should be meeting my mother and brother once again. After a minute of these horrifying thoughts I hear footsteps. I stiffen, I am about to be in serious trouble. The figure steps forward. He is wearing all black and is very tall. I don't know what to say, but I don't have to because he speaks first.

~Amar's POV~

I was doing my job as a guard and walking around to make sure no one was getting into any trouble when I heard crying. It sounded like it was coming from the net. I walk toward the large space that holds the beginning of Dauntless for every 16 year old that jumps onto it and I see a small figure. I wait for a minute to see what this figure would do, but all it did was shout "No!" It was a girl. When I walked closer I realized that she had grey clothes on. A stiff? What is a stiff doing in the Dauntless compound at 11 o'clock at night. I step forward so she can see me. She looks over and I can tell she isn't going to say anything so I do.

"What are you doing here?"

She gives me a pained look, "I don't want to be here. I am supposed to be dead! Why is there a net here anyway? It ruined everything!" She starts to cry again. I feel sorry for her but I would get in serious trouble for helping out a stiff. As I walk towards her to haul her out of the net and bring her to the Dauntless leaders I see something. Something I wish I hadn't seen. Her gray shirt was covered in blood and there were bruises all over her arms. When she tilts her head down I could vaguely see the reminisce of multiple scars. What has happened to this girl to bring her to the point of trying to kill herself. I know I should immediately report this but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Do you want to tell me how you ended up here, with all that blood on you?" She shakes her head and lowers it into her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise." It was the truth that I would never hurt her, but hat didn't matter because somebody already did. She looks at me and for the first time I get a good look at her. She is small and blond with striking blue eyes that carry secrets she will never tell anyone. She wears the abuse like a mask, to cover up the other parts she was never allowed to reveal. Under all that, she is strong, she is brave, she is dauntless and could easily fit in her with the exception of her grey clothes. For the first time since I have seen her she speaks up.

"Where am I?" Her voice shakes but at the same time is filled with relief.

I smile and do the proper greeting to someone who lands on the net, "Welcome to Dauntless." She looks at me with a face full of horror.

~Tris' POV~

He smiles and says, "Welcome to Dauntless." My face goes rigid. That's impossible I can't be in Dauntless!

"I know this might be scary for you, and I am supposed to report you to the leaders. But if you explain to me how you got here I might be able to help you get back home." He says home like it's someplace I want to go. I wonder what's going on there now. Is my father's body still laying on the floor? Have they started to look for me? A million different thought's come to mind but I can only say one word, "No."

"No?"

"You heard me. I can't go home. I have done something that is unforgivable. Take me to the leaders and let them kill me, that is how I ended up here in the first place." I will not cry. This is Dauntless, I can't act like a coward now.

"What did you do?"

I have nothing to hide. They will find out sooner or later, "I killed a monster." It probably makes no sense to him, but it makes all the sense in the world to me.

"A monster? What's so bad about killing a monster?" He laughs. He doesn't understand. He thinks I am joking around. I wish I was.

"Because that monster was a human being. One who took care of me for years then turned into the devil. That monster was my father."

He shifts uncomfortably, "Why was he a monster?" He gives me a look that tells me he has seen the scars.

"You already know."


	3. Chapter 3

~Amar's POV~

She was right I already know. He abused her. He turned her life into a living nightmare. She looks like she is about to break down again so I decide to change the topic. I know a lot about this girl already except for one very important thing.

"What's your name?" She looks shocked. She keeps staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She quickly turns her head away, "Oh, sorry it's just that whenever most people find out they want to know every detail. They don't even think about how painful it is to talk about." She looks back down, "But you probably don't care. Anyways, my name is Beatrice. Yours?"

"I'm Amar. I work as a guard her in Dauntless. Now, would you like to get off that net?" She nods and I help her down. When she stands up I take in how short she is. How is she so strong when she is so small. She looks like she would break in half under the weight.

"You're doing it." She says in a tone that suggest she is not happy at whatever I did.

"Doing what?"

"You're staring at me like i'm broken and you need to fix me. It happens every time."

"Sorry but you amaze me. You are so strong yet so small." She looks up and smiles.

~Tris' POV~

As soon as those words left his mouth I actually thought someone believed in me. Believed that I could do what I wanted no matter how small or seemingly broken I am. I can't help but smile.

"Thanks"

When we are done exchanging smiles he leads me into what they call the Pit. It's amazing, breathtaking actually. It's not pretty by any means, but it is filled with the sense of freedom. I imagine it filled with people who aren't afraid to shout and run wildly. People who are focused on the life they want to live instead of always submitting to other people. At that thought I realize that I would love it here, being free. He leads me down a hallway into an apartment numbered 178. He takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. I walk into his apartment and sit down on the couch because I don't think I can stand any longer. Amar starts talking to me but i don't remember anything because I was already asleep.

~Amar's POV~

When I look over I see that she is fast asleep. She look innocent even though I know what she did. She killed her father, but I don't think any less of her. He ruined her and she only used what he taught her by being violent against him. I can't let the leaders send her back to Abnegation and I can't let them kill her. She says she wants to be dead but she will do something great one day and I have to make sure she lives to see that day. I walk into my bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. There is only one way to keep her safe. I have to make her Dauntless.

*PAGE BREAK*

The next morning I wake up extra early because I have some business to take care of. I walk into the pit and head straight to a clothing store. I buy 5 black shirts, 2 pairs of black jeans, 2 black skirts and a pair of black shorts, all in extra small. I walk back up to my apartment and see that she is looking out the window. She turns around and sees me holding the bag full of clothes, and I hand them to her.

"What are these?"

"They are clothes that you need to put on, but take a shower first."

"Thank you but I don't really think I am going to be needing these clothes in prison."

"You aren't going to prison," She looks up at me with wide eyes as I start to explain to her how her new life will be, "You are not Beatrice Prior from Abnegation. You are Tris from Dauntless. Your story is, when your mother was still pregnant with you your father died and she was distraught and ran away to hide in the factionless sector. Now that you are old enough to make your own decisions you came back to your home which is Dauntless. I will defend your story by saying that your mother was my best friend and we kept in touch throughout the years. The story should get you into Dauntless without any problems. The problem you are going to have is fitting in. You have to leave Abnegation behind and become Tris. Tris is wild and is the ideal Dauntless 14 year old. You cannot mess this up."

~Tris' POV~

The words circle around in my head. I am going to be Dauntless. I am Tris. Tris is not broken by abuse. Tris is not a murderer. Tris is brave.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tris' POV~

I take a shower and get dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Even though I am no longer Abnegation showing more skin than usual feels unnatural and it will take some times getting used to. Amar said I need to look the part so I add black eyeliner and mascara. I then take my hair out of the bun it was in from the previous day and straighten my hair. I look at myself in the mirror for a long time. Since I was never allowed to look in the mirror I am amazed at how much I have changed. I walk out into the liven groom and Amar says it will do for now but that I need to make a major change, like get a tattoo. I follow him down the hallway to the pit for breakfast. As were walking I start thinking. "I am insane." It wasn't until Amar spoke that I realized I said it out loud.

"Why do you think your insane?"

"Well, I met you yesterday and I automatically just turned my life upside down because you said so. I shouldn't have given in that easily."

"Well, I think you will enjoy it here but you can leave whenever you want."

"I don't really think that's an option anymore. Speaking of, when are we going to talk to the leaders?'

"Right after breakfast. But I want to introduce you to some people first."

We grab muffins and I follow Amar over to a table in the center of the room. At the table sits two boys. One looks to be about my age and the other a couple years older. I hesitate but sit down not wanting to be the center of attention.

Amar introduces the boys as Zeke and Uriah. I was right Uriah is my age and Zeke is 16. His choosing ceremony will be in 5 months.

"Hey Tris! I'm Uriah!" he puts his hand out in front of him and I shake it, awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Zeke his older and more mature older brother." He laughs and elbows his brother. As I sit with them at breakfast I can tell I want to be their friends. i want to live like them and be able to make a joke without feeling like I offended someone, then possibly getting beat for it. The thought makes me shudder. Uriah and Zeke don't notice but Amar does. He puts his hand on my back and asks me if I'm okay. After breakfast, we head to the leaders meeting room. When we get there I see a lot of older Dauntless but one stands out. He is so young, how can he be a leader at his age? He can't be any older than Zeke. We tell them my 'story' and the comply without questions. I finally learn the boys name, Eric. He isn't a leader yet but he is supposedly the best Dauntless they have so he has it in the bag. As I am walking out he grabs my arm and pulls me down the hallway until there is no one near.

"So you're Tris?"

"Uhh yeah. And you're Eric?"

"Yeah, so I couldn't help but notice how hot you are! And to tell you to meet me in the Pit at 9 tonight for a date." he starts walking away but he doesn't get far before I spit back.

"Excuse me? I don't get told when I go on a date."

"Well you just did." I am at a loss of words so I let him go. He can wait for me, just to find out that I am never going to show up.

**The next day**

I walk into the Pit to get breakfast and sit with Zeke and Uriah. We spent last night together and their place. Their parents are awesome and made me feel like I have lived here all my life. Me and Uriah declared each other best friends last night too. I can't wrap my head around it I have a best friend! And he doesn't pity me because he doesn't know anything. I don't like keeping secrets but it's better the less people that know. I am pretty sure Amar told Uriah and Zekes parents but they didn't seem to mind.

We are sitting eating our breakfast and talking about last night when Eric walks in. He scowls and marches over to our table. He grabs my collar and yanks me up.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

I laugh, "Not going on a date with you."

"You bitch," he punches me in the face. At this point Zeke is up and helping Uriah pry Eric off of me. When they finally do I let my Dauntless show. I punch him right in the nose and blood starts spewing out of his nose.

"Tris!" Zeke yells at me and at first I thought he was mad but he smiles and slaps me on the back "I have been waiting for someone to do that since I was 10!"

We sit back down and laugh all day at different things. They finally convince me to get a tattoo and I get 2 birds flying on my collarbone. One for my mother and the other for my brother. I figured my father didn't need one, he has already left his mark on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter isn't that great just a filler to introduce "The Stiff". Next chapter there will be some Fourtris along with a lot of secrets being revealed! I will probably post it later today.**

~Tris' POV~

**I spend the next five months training almost all day everyday. I have to fit in. By the time the 5 months are up I have abs, muscles and pink ends on my hair. For the first time I consider myself truly dauntless. Today is Zeke's choosing ceremony. I'm not worried about it, he is Dauntless through and through.**

I wake up and get dressed and head to Uriah's apartment. We have a habit of running every morning. Uriah and I would have school today but we get off on choosing days. Amar thought it would be better if I were homeschooled, but I kindly refused. I don't want to be stuck here all day alone. I usually don't go to school anwyays I kind of just do whatever I want. Every once in a while I might actually go to class but it's not likely. I walk into Uriahs apartment and see him ready for our run. On days we have off we usually get back around noon if we start around 10. We run all over the city, in almost every sector except Abnegation. I personally requested that we not go there.

~Zeke's POV~

I walk into the room with the large bowls representing each faction. I don't know why I am nervous I know that I am going to pick Dauntless. I think it has more to do with initiation. I have heard it's pretty gruesome. I am close to the end so I wait. I only listen to see who the new Dauntless initiates will be. By the end of the ceremony we have 9 Dauntless born: Me, Jack, Lucas, Nathan, Lila, Star, Warner, Mattie, and Eric. We also have 11 transfers: 5 Candor, 3 Erudite, 2 Amity, and believe it or not, a stiff. We jump on the train and make it onto the roof. Now we only have 10 transfers. Once everyone jumps we all walk down the hallway. We split from the transfers and head to where our dorms are going to be for the next 3 weeks. We wait for the transfers to get done with their tour so we can go to lunch. I can't wait to see Uriah and Tris. Me and Tris have become really close in the past couple months and I would consider her my best friend. We walk into the cafeteria and I sit next to the stiff. He is eyeing his hamburger like Tris did the first time she saw a hamburger and I couldn't help but laugh. Next to the stiff is Jack and Nathan. I can hear their conversation and I listen in.

~Nathan POV~

Me and Jack are sitting eating lunch when we get on the conversation of Tris. She is the girl every guy in Dauntless wants, including me.

"So are you ever going to get the nerve to ask her out?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah, sometime but she is just so hot it's hard to talk to her without looking other places. If you know what I mean." I giggle.

~Zeke POV~

That's it! I don't like them talking about Tris like that. I look over to them, "Excuse me, but I do believe you're talking about my best friend and if you don't want to get punched I would highly suggest you stop talking about her in that way!"

"I can talk about her anyway I want! Besides she is madly in love with me anyways." I laugh.

"Yeah right, because you have a chance with her! It's highly unlikely." At that Lucas and Eric sit down.

"Who are we talking about?" Lucas asks.

"We were talking about Tris." He smiles. God, I hate him so much.

"Why the hell do you want to talk about that bitch?"

"Because she is hot!" Nathan says once again.

"No she is not!" Eric scoffs.

At this I start rolling on the floor laughing with Nathan, Lucas, and Jack.

Finally the stiff speaks "Uh, what's so funny?"

"Woah you do talk! But anyways the first day she was here Eric asked her out on a date and she never showed!" Lucas points out.

"She was probably sulking around in her room about how she couldn't get the courage to just kiss me already!" Eric says harshly.

"Actually she was with me and Uri all night. But you know, whatever helps you sleep at night." I say sharply. Just as I say that Nathan whistles. I look over and see that Tris and Uri are back from their run. They both lean over with their hands on their knees. Ever since she came she has been working hard to try and fit in here, and I would say she succeeded. Even though she is only 14 every guy wants to date her. She always turns them down though. It's a good thing since most of them don't really care about her, they just want the honor of saying she is their girlfriend.

"I don't understand how they do that!" Lucas says.

"Do what?" The stiff speaks again without looking up from his food.

"Everyday they run for two hours straight!" Jack says in awe.

"Hey Zeke get her to come over here." Nathan asks.

"UH no, not with you two over here drooling all over your food."

"Fine I'll do it. TRIS!" At this she turns and waves. She walks over to our table.

~Tris POV~

Me and Uri finish with our daily run and head into the cafeteria to get some lunch. Both of us are worn out so we stop and catch our breath. When neither of us are panting we decide to get some food.

"TRIS!" I look over to see Nathan calling me over to their table with Lucas, Jack, Zeke, Eric and… a stiff! No no no no, what if he recognizes me. I could pretend I didn't hear them and just go back to the apartment. No, I will have to face him sooner or later, do not be a coward. I wave and walk over to the table.

"Hey Tris how was the run?" Zeke asks. Honestly he is the only one I want to talk to right now.

"It's was fine. We had some problems at the factionless sector though." I start laughing thinking back to about 1 hour ago.

"What happened?"

"Some factionless lady asked Uri for food and he didn't have any so he said he would come back and bring her some. But about 1 mile from there he realized that she stole his watch." I smile because it was one of the many fun moments Uri and I have shared.

"She was like some kind of magician!" Uriah says looking down at his wrist in disbelief.

"Wow bro. All those wasted points just because your an idiot." Zeke shakes his head.

"Actually it was the watch you gave me for my birthday." He smiles widely then looks at Zekes face and starts running. Zeke immediately follows and starts screaming profanities while trying to catch Uriah. I laugh and head to the line to get some food. I get my food and turn around just to run into the last person I want to see. Eric.

"What do you want, Eric." I try to move around him but he blocks my way.

"I want you to make up for that date that you skipped." I can tell this is a bet by the way Nathan is laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't exactly my type?"

"And why would that be?"

"You're desperate." He drops his hands and I walk over to the table ,where Nathan is on the floor laughing ,and sit down with Uri on my left and the sitff on the right. He is looking at the hamburger like he doesn't know what to do with it, the same I did when I first had one. "Hey stiff, it's a hamburger. You're supposed to eat it. But put some of this on it." I hand him some ketchup and wait until he takes a bite before I start eating. He still hasn't looked up from his food. That is not what a Dauntless would do, he has to get out of that habit.


	6. Chapter 6

~Amar's POV~

Training starts today. I am the transfers instructor and it looks like we have some promising students. The training room is under remodel so we are starting out training with the fear landscape and ending with learning to throw knives, shoot a gun, and fight.

~Tris POV~

I was supposed to go back to school today but since Amar will be busy with training I figured I could get away with skipping. After breakfast when all the kids leave I hang out in the tattoo shop and look at the tattoos until I decide on getting one. I get the Abnegation symbol to remind me where I came from. When it's lunch time I go get food and start to walk back to the apartment when Zeke calls me over to his table. He is again sitting with the stiff. Today he is wearing all black and it suits him better. When I walk over I can immediately tell he's about to yell at me.

"Tris why aren't you at school?"

"Because I don't want to be."

"Go before Amar sees you."

"He's to busy training, he didn't even notice that I was an hour late for curfew last night."

"That doesn't mean you can just ditch."

"I'm leaving now." With that I walk away.

~Amar POV~

I have gone through half of the landscapes already. I eat lunch in there thinking over all the initiates fears. So far none are Divergent but we still have half to go. When lunch is over I walk through the doors and gather the next person on my list. The stiff. I put him under and the simulation begins. He is ontop of a high building and the wind is blowing. As soon as he realizes where he is his heart rate picks up, he's afraid of heights. He sits there for a minute then starts running and jumps. Right before he hits the ground the image disappears. Next he is in a small box, claustrophobia. This time instead of facing his fear he breaks the box. Crap, he's Divergent. Next, he has to shoot a woman but he doesn't seem to struggle as much with that one. Then his face goes slack and he cowers away from a figure. It's a man wearing gray clothing and his eyes are pits. He pulls out a belt, says 'this is for your own good' and lets the belt fly, hitting him across the face. He was abused just like Tris. After awhile he levels out his heartbeat and it's time to move on to the next fear. As I wait for his next fear nothing happens. Its over. The stiff only has 4 fears. He walks toward me.

"Please don't tell anyone… I mean about the last fear."

"I won't," It's a lie. I was telling Tris, he could be the brother she thought was dead."What were you're aptitude test results?"

"Abnegation."

"Don't lie to me, I'm trying to help."

"Abnegation…and Dauntless. The lady said I was-" I place a hand over his mouth.

"Don't ever tell anyone, understood?"

"Yes, but why?"

"That word is dangerous. What's your name stiff?"

"I would rather not say."

"How about Four? You only have four fears. That's the lowest number in history. You're a legend now Four."

I leave, telling the rest to go back to the dorms and we will finish this tomorrow. I walk toward the Dauntless entrance and wait for Tris to get back from school.

"She's not at school." A voice says behind me. Zeke.

"Where is she?"

"Probably in the tattoo parlor." How could she. Has she done this before? I fast walk over there and see her looking at the tattoo books. "TRIS!" I shout.

She jerks her head around then cringes. "Why would you just ditch school?'

"I don't need to know all that stuff! I'm going to choose Dauntless at my ceremony, not Erudite."

"I understand, but you still have to go to school! I have done everything in my power to help you have the best life possible here! Can't you just do this one thing for me?" I am yelling now.

She cowers but gathers up her courage "I'm sorry. I just don't want people to notice me."

"I know and if anyone does we will immediately take you out but until then you have to go." She nods. "Anyways I came to talk to you for a reason. The stiff." At this her head shoots up.

"Oh no, he knows who I am doesn't he! He's going to find me and take me back to Abnegation or I'm going to go to prison!"

"No that's not is Tris. I think he might be your brother."

"He's not. My brother is dead and they don't look anything alike. My brother had blond hair and brown eyes. Why would you think that anyways?"

"In his fear landscape one of his 4 fears was a man in Abnegation clothing beating him, I just connected the dots. I want you to talk to him."

"Talk about what? And did you say he only has 4 fears?"

"Tell him about you and try to be friends with him because he's not very open about it just like you. And yes he only has 4 fears so I gave him the nickname Four because he doesn't want anybody to know his real name."

"Four, I like it. I'll talk to him."

"Okay, but make it soon." She nods and walks away.

~Tris' POV~

As I walk to the initiate dorms to get Four I can't help but wonder who he really is. Who is he hiding underneath his new nickname? Who was the man that was his monster? I finally make it to the dorms and walk inside. As soon as I do all eyes are on me. I don't like all the attention on me so I make it quick. "Four right?" I say looking at the stiff. He nods. "Follow me." I turn around to leave and I soon hear footsteps behind me. I take him to the apartment I share with a girl named Tori. She is like my mentor and I have told her everything. When I get there she isn't home. Good this will be easier to get out of him when nobody else is listening. I walk into my room and he hesitates but follows.

"What am I doing here?" He asks nervously, obviously not okay with being in a strange girls room.

"I know about you."

"And that is?"

"I know you were abused. Do you have scars?" His face lights up with anger.

"He promised he wouldn't tell!" He starts screaming but then calms down. "Wait, what do you mean scars?"

"The scars where he hit you with his belt?"

"How do you know about those?"

"There is a reason Amar told me." I turn around and lift my shirt up just enough to reveal the scar marks down my back. I drop it back against my skin and turn back around expecting to see him with the kicked puppy face I get every time. But instead I see more anger. Then he explodes.

"How could someone do that to you! That is a sick person! Are they here? I will kill them!"

"No there not here. Why would you kill them someone did it to you too?"

"Yes but I should have been able to defend myself. But I am to much of a coward."

"I can defend myself too!" I spit at him.

"I know. But you shouldn't have to." He puts his head down and plays with his fingers like he said something wrong.

"Uh thanks." I say awkwardly. "Anyways do you have the same scars?" He nods then turns around and lifts up his shirt. I see white marks but most covered with a tattoo that spans his whole back. It shows all 5 factions with Dauntless at the top.

"You covered them up?"

"Yeah, I figure people would be less likely to figure it out if they didn't have any proof but after I got it I realized they weren't all covered up."

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm not Tris, let's just say that."

"Then who are you?"

"If I tell you will you tell me?" He nods so I begin.

"I am Beatrice Prior from Abnegation. My mother and brother died a while back and ever since then my father took out all the anger he had on me. I never did anything to deserve them but there was no way to avoid them. One night I decided to leave and go to the factionless sector but while I was on the train I decided my life wasn't worth living." I left out the part about shooting my father because I didn't trust him yet. "So I jumped ontop of a building then ran and jumped off the side. When I opened my eyes I wasn't dead but I was on the net. Amar found me and took me in and turned me into Tris who was raised factionless by her coward of a mother and decided to see if Dauntless would let me back in. And they did. So that's me now what about you?"

He sighs, "I am Tobias Eaton from Abnegation my mother died when I was little giving birth to my sister. My father always abused her so when she died he started to abuse me. I left Abnegation and joined Dauntless all because I was a coward and I couldn't defend myself. Nice huh? I joined the faction for the brave and I am a coward." I don't let him go on before I stand up on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss. I don't know where it came from. Maybe because we're so similar but it just happened.

He smiles. "What was that for?"

"Just for good measure." I smile back at him before he leans down and kisses me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in foreverrr! I failed a history test and got my computer taken away but I got it back and I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

~TRIS' POV~

That night I lay in bed wondering what just happened. After we kissed we sat around and talked about everything, literally. But I am not thinking about talking. _The kiss._ I can't believe I kissed him. It was so random but very Dauntless of me. Then he kissed me back! Every time I think about it I get this weird feeling. _What's wrong with me?_ I have a lot of other guys ask me out but I always turn them down, why is he so different?

~FOUR"S POV~

I was with Tris for almost 2 hours. I just hope nobody finds out about the kiss. I really don't need to be the target of 100 jealous Dauntless guys. When I return to the dorms I am greeted with some people I don't want to see. _Eric. Zeke. Nathan. Uriah._ And I don't make it a foot inside the room before bombarded with questions. I can't understand any of them. When they quiet down Zeke speaks up.

"What were you doing with Tris?" he says in the overprotective brother kind of voice. I wouldn't mind telling him but not with everyone else listening so I lie. I definitely could not be Candor.

"Amar asked her to get me so he could talk to me. Why?" I don't think her bought it but he doesn't persist and just walks out. Strange. Next up is Eric.

"Stay away from her Stiff, you have no chance!" he says while putting a finger in my face. I try my hardest not to stifle a laugh. He asked her out and she never showed and I revealed my past and got a kiss. Seems like I have more of a chance than he does. But do I like her? I get lost in thought but am forced back into reality when Eric pushes past me to leave with Nathan on his heels. I guess they had the same message for me. And now is Uriah.

He whispers to me so no one else can hear. "I know you lied I saw you go into her apartment. I don't care about what is going on. All I know is that she is like a sister to me and if you hurt her I will personally throw you head first into the chasm." At that he walks out the door. That was definitely the scariest message. _What is going on?_

~TRIS' POV~

When I wake up the next morning I am reluctant but decide to actually go to school. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that reads_ Bitch Please._ and my black combat boots. I apply eyeliner and some mascara , grab my bag and walk down to get breakfast. I grab a muffin then stop. I see Zeke but he is sitting with Four and I wouldn't know what to say, but my other option is sitting with Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene while they are sucking faces. Option 1 it is. I sit down across from Four and immediately Zeke gets up and leaves.

"What the hell is his problem?" I say. But he doesn't answer. I snap my fingers in front of his face and he looks up. "Hello. I asked a question and I kind of want an answer."

"One of the Candor transfers told him that we left the dorm together and now he is convinced that I am out to be your boyfriend just like every other guy in Dauntless." Right then my heart shatters. All last night I thought about _him._ I would not allow him to take up so much of my time if he didn't feel the same way. "By the way can we not tell anyone about last night?" he whispers. I can feel tears starting to form I can't believe this. I thought he was different. I was wrong. But then I notice something. Zeke and Eric are sitting a couple feet away and they act like they aren't but I can tell they are intently listening to our conversation. They said something to him! So I play along.

I confidently reply. "Yeah that's fine. It's not like I like you so that shouldn't be a problem." At that I smirk and get up to leave but not before grabbing Zeke by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

~TRIS' POV~

When we get to an empty hallway I let him go and just stare at him.

"What was that for?" He replies while rubbing his neck.

"How could you? Can't you just let me handle things on my own?" I am practically screaming but we are to far away for anyone to hear unless they followed us.

"What are you talking about, Tris?"

I am about in tears not from sadness but frustration. "You know exactly what I am talking about Zeke! You and Eric said something to Four didn't you? How do you know anyways?"

"Tris I… I just don't want to watch you get hurt. But he explained and said that he wasn't talking to you anyways so it doesn't matter. Wait, how do I know what?"

"Nothing." I say trying to cover it up but he isn't going to let it go.

"Tris what are you not telling me? Does it have to do with _him_? What did he do to you? He didn't hurt you did he?" He is now yelling too.

"Nothing Zeke, it's fine and I promise he didn't hurt me," and as I am walking away I turn around and add the most important part " he actually did the exact opposite."

~ZEKE"S POV~

_The exact opposite?_ What does that mean? The opposite of hurt is heal and to heal you already have to be hurt. That makes no sense, Tris is happy. Nobody hurt her? But how much do I really know? Maybe I can ask Amar later.

~FOUR'S POV~

_"Yeah that's fine. It's not like I like you so that shouldn't be a problem."_ It circles around in my head. Why would she kiss me then? I think as I cautiously follow Tris and Zeke into a hallway. I hear their whole conversation and when I think it's over I am surprised to hear Tris say "He actually did the exact opposite." I helped her? I smile largely then it goes away immediately. I can't think of anything to say. All I can get out is "Tris…"


	9. Chapter 9

~TRIS' POV~

I walk around the corner and spot him. _Four._ He looks at me with a shocked face.

"Tris…" I can't believe he would do something like this!

"You were spying on us? How could you!"

"I just wanted to know what you would say about me." He looks down like he's ashamed. This angers me even more. He's just playing the kicked puppy gig to get out of this. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I remember what I said earlier. _It's not like I like you._ It wasn't true. After last night when we talked for hours I didn't know how I felt but now that he's rejected me I know exactly how I felt. It hurt, so it must mean I do have feelings for him. I can't let it show. _Be Strong Tris._

"What does it matter? It's not like you care!" I spit in his face.

He has a look of confusion and it makes me confused. "What are you talking about, Tris. Of course I do. After last night I… I actually kind of started to like you." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's nice to know somebody who you don't have to keep secrets from and they don't keep secrets from you."

"Then why did you say that in the lunch room? About keeping last night a secret?"

He stifles a laugh but then continues being serious. "Because I am a coward."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to be in the middle of all those guys who are in love with you. I'm already in deep with a couple people for just talking to you. If they ever found out what really happened they would try and kill me, I'm sure of it."

"You mean Eric? He's just a big bully, he couldn't get away with anything."

"Not just him but a lot of other guys."

"Trust me no guy is in love with me. I'm short and skinny. I'm pale and honestly I just look like a 12 year old."

"Yeah right. You are like _the_ Dauntless girl. Every guy in this compound would love to date you. Didn't you know that?"

"Actually no. I have had a lot of guys ask me out but I turn them down. I figured they all just wanted one thing. And to be honest I never really thought about it. I've learned in my life that people come and go and I am not quite ready to lose someone else."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I think about this. _Does he? Of course he does. He is just like me. Ugh Tris, stop thinking this way. Wait, did he say that he cared a minute ago? He did! Maybe he does like me? No. Remember you're not pretty. He could have any girl in Dauntless he doesn't want me._ I'm snapped back into reality by him waving his had in front of my face.

"Earth to Tris. Are you still there?"

"Huh?"

"There you are. I thought you were never coming back from wherever you went. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Listen I better go but I will see you around okay?"

"Okay, bye Tris."

"Bye Four."

"Wait Tris…"

**A/N- Cliffhanger! What will happen next? I will update as soon as possible. I might be off of school tomorrow so maybe a couple chapters might come poppin in. Who knows? Dun Dun Dun. Anyways you guys are awesome. So many amazing reviews. Just keep me updated on some things you might want in the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So I did get a day off of school today! Yaaaa! Plus tomorrow so a couple chapters should be up. **

Last Chapter:

_Wait, did he say that he cared a minute ago? He did! Maybe he does like me? No. Remember you're not pretty. He could have any girl in Dauntless he doesn't want me. I'm snapped back into reality by him waving his had in front of my face._

"_Earth to Tris. Are you still there?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_There you are. I thought you were never coming back from wherever you went. What were you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing. Listen I better go but I will see you around okay?"_

"_Okay, bye Tris."_

"_Bye Four."_

"_Wait Tris…"_

~TRIS' POV~

I turn around not knowing what to except. What else does he have to say?

"I…I just wanted you to know that your beautiful no matter what you think of yourself. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." He thinks I'm beautiful? How is that possible. Then I go back to last night. He did kiss me after I kissed him. I don't know what to say. Think Tris, think. Instead of saying something I walk up and hive him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You. You know you're not to bad yourself, Four." He stares for a second and I am shocked when he pulls me and crashes his lips to mine. At that moment I feel electricity coursing through me. How does he does this to me?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I hear as I pull away.

~FOUR'S POV~

Am I really kissing her again? What am I getting myself into? I like her no doubt but I can't take all those angry guys. I am not exactly trained like the rest of them. Maybe after initiation, if I make it, but not now. Before I know it she pulls away and before either one of us can say anything we hear shouting down the hallway.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I turn around to see Uriah, Zeke and Eric. And I am officially screwed. Tris is just as nervous as I am obviously because she squeezes onto my arm. I wish I could tell her that there is nothing I can do.

They all walk forward and Zeke stares daggers at Tris. Who is he mad at? "Tris, I do not approve of whatever this is! He doesn't really care about you." This casues heat to rise all throughout me and for a moment I was angry that I believed I could take him. But I just step forward in front of Tris.

"Excuse me?" I say while keeping my eyes on him. He can sense the anger in my voice because he just stands there staring but then Tris speaks up.

"I could really care less if you approve, Zeke. It's my choice. I've turned enough guys down who really don't care. You would think you would trust my judgment by now. I mean would you rather me have Eric as a boyfriend? _He_ doesn't care. And if _you _cared you would let me make my own decisions because you trust me."

"I do care Tris. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah I know, Zeke. You've told me that already. But what are you supposed to do? You can't just go around keeping me safe all the time. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Stop worrying about if people are going to hurt me. And in return I will give you the honor of beating up anybody that does. Does that sound okay?"

Zeke thinks about this but is interrupted by Uriah who gives an answer for him. "He agrees."

"I never said that."

"I know, I said it for you." With that Uriah walks toward me. And loud enough where everybody can hear he says, "Just remember our conversation." At that I flashback to last night.

"_I know you lied I saw you go into her apartment. I don't care about what is going on. All I know is that she is like a sister to me and if you hurt her I will personally throw you head first into the chasm." _

"That situation will never come up, I promise." I say confidently, I can't act scared of him. He walks away and that's when I realize that Eric is here. He sees me looking at him.

"Watch your back Stiff." Is all he says before walking away with Zeke at his heels. When they are all gone I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well, that was terrifying." I say.

"Don't worry about Zeke or Uriah they are like teddy bears. They wouldn't hurt a fly. I have to go to school but just don't piss anyone else off. And keep whatever we are a secret. Just until I know that nobody is going to try and murder you. Like I said, not really ready to lose someone else."

"Okay and what is this, exactly?"

"I don't know. " I all she says. What do I say? "I really need to get to school how about we talk about this later?"

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

~TRIS' POV~

I hop on the train to head to school and am immediately confronted by Uriah. I really don't want to talk about what just happened. I need time to think. And thankfully he doesn't say anything, just sits there and stares off into space. And that's all he does for the rest of the day. In every class, and even at lunch. When its time for us to get back on the train I have had enough time to think and I can't take Uriah not talking to me anymore!

"Uriah?" It wasn't exactly a question, more like a statement. He looks up at me then drops his head again without saying anything. Really Uriah! Just talk to me!

"Please Uriah! Why are you mad?" At this he looks up but with a sense of hurt in his face.

"What are you talking about? I am not mad."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

He sighs and pauses before responding, "Tris, are you sure about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what his intentions are? Are you sure he doesn't just want… you know… se-"

"Of course not! Out of any guy that I have ever talked to, he seems least likely to be like that. Especially because he's a STIFF!"

He stands up and I can sense the anger in his eyes, but there is something else. Jealousy? No, that can't be possible. Uriah is like my brother! But I get pulled out of my daze by him yelling at me.

"Not any more Tris! He's in Dauntless now!"

"He's been in Dauntless for what? A week? If even that! People don't change that fast! Trust me I would know!" I immediately regret saying this, and I hope he doesn't catch on.

"What do you mean you would know? Coming from the factionless can't be that different from Dauntless. They are both extreme survival living situations, right?"

"Yeah of course, I don't know what I was talking about I really wouldn't know would I?" I hope he can't tell I'm lying, but how lucky can one person get?

"Tris, I have known you for a while now and I know that you're lying. What are you hiding from me?" _Crap! What do I do know? _But before I know it I see the compound come into view and I quickly jump off the train without looking back. But I also know Uriah and he is not giving up that easily.


End file.
